Carcinoma of the colo-rectum continues to be one of the most frequent forms of cancer in the United States. A currently functioning multihospital cooperative program utilizing intraluminal chemotherapy adjuvant to surgery for colo-rectal cancer indicates a trend towards improvement of 5-year survival rates using this form of combination therapy. Our specific aim is to accumulate patients in a randomized study for comparison of survival rates with and without use of intraluminal and systemic chemotherapy as an adjuvant to curative standard surgical resection of colorectal cancer. The method consists of placing 5-Flourouracil into the lumen of tumor-bearing segment of bowel between tapes and then carrying out a standard resection. Postoperatively 5-FU is given on first and second days intravenously. The cooperative clinical study of the therapeutic effectiveness of intraluminal chemotherapy adjuvant to surgery for colorectal cancer will provide a patient sampling of sufficient numbers to be statistically significant.